A particular challenge in the fields of medicine and, indeed, healthcare generally is how to provide a quantitative assessment of an individual's overall health. Without some type of quantitative measurement, assessing the individual's current health and predicting his or her future health tends to varying degrees to be less precise. Conversely, a quantitative measurement of the individual's health can be useful to physicians and other healthcare providers in more rigorously evaluating the risks that an individual may yet develop a problematic medical condition in the future. Such a measurement, of course, is typically very helpful to insurance providers. Moreover, a quantitative measurement can convey to the individual himself or herself a more precise assessment of the individual's health condition, perhaps alerting the individual to change certain lifestyle or environmental variables so as to improve the individual's health.
Despite the benefits that a quantitative measurement of an individual's health can provide, conventional measurements tend to be limited to different, unrelated scores pertaining to distinct aspects of an individual's body and biological system. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide a total wellness assessment of an individual.